


A Persian Rug of No Importance by Anonymous [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of A Persian Rug of No Importance by Anonymous.Greece shows up drunk on Turkey's doorstep.





	A Persian Rug of No Importance by Anonymous [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Persian Rug of No Importance](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/352626) by Anonymous. 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2010

**Title** : A Persian Rug of No Importance

 **Author** : Anonymous

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Hetalia

 **Pairing** : Turkey/Greece

 **Rating** : R

 **Warnings** : Personified countries and all that entails.

 **Summary** : Greece shows up drunk on Turkey's doorstep.

 **Text** : [here ](http://hetalia-kink.livejournal.com/10456.html?thread=22458072#t22458072)

 **Length** : 0:14:06

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/A%20Persion%20Rug%20of%20No%20Importance%20by%20Anonymous.mp3)


End file.
